Salto olímpico a aguas profundas, y oscuras, y tenebrosas
by Jeid
Summary: Que eres una obstinada que no quería ver la realidad, que tienes una psíquis jodidamente negadora, que quieres tener el control de todo, incluído tus emociones, y que arriesgarse en una situación así sería lo mismo que saltar al lago en una noche de invierno para ver qué hay en el fondo. Puede que en el fondo Sirius Black no sea tan malo para dar consejos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a la afortunada de J. aunque ya quisiera yo que fueran todos mios.

Para alguien que esté aburrido un sábado a la noche.

* * *

Lily Evans está acostumbrada a estar sola, y sobre todo, a pasar tiempo sola en la biblioteca. Si le pidieran una razón, posiblemente diría que disfruta de las estanterías altas con infinitos libros, que le gusta tanto leer porque representa un desafío, el de nunca saber con qué va a encontrarse, qué es lo que esta vez la va a sorprender. Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más le gusta acerca de los libros es que tienen la capacidad de absorver su mente de tal manera que ella olvide todo por un rato. Por eso no le importa que sea un sábado soleado, ella pasa por la biblioteca antes de bajar a los jardines a pasar la tarde. Y si hay algo que la sorprende mientras revisa la sección de libros muggles, es una silueta que se apoya sobre su hombro derecho hacia el final del pasillo. Mira sobre su hombro derecho para reconocer a Sirius Black, que está parado inmóvil y serio, tan serio que Lily se asusta un poco y hace que su corazón se acelere. Él no dice nada, sigue de pie, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras Lily piensa que esas cuentas de plata están a punto de pertrificarla, como si pudiera cngelar todo con su vista.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? -pregunta con los labios apretados. El la mira unos segundos más antes de contestar

- Tenemos que hablar

- No creo que haya nada de lo que tú y yo podamos hablar -contesta con burla y se aleja. Pero el chico la alcanza con pasos rápidos y largos, como un animal enojado. Y Lily sabe que va en serio.

- Salgamos de aquí, el olor a libro húmedo apesta -dice, y la arrastra por la muñeca sin mucha suavidad. Salen de la biblioteca y Lily camina a su lado casi por inercia.

- Qué quieres Black, no tengo todo el día

- Quiero que la cortes de una vez pelirroja

- ¿Que la corte con qué? -pregunta perpleja, siente cómo una ola de adrenalina le dispara el corazón y hace que sus mejillas se tiñan de rojo.

- Que la cortes con lastimar a mi hermano -pero ve la cara de confusión de la chica que posiblemente está pensando en qué le pudo haber hecho a Reguls Black para que el Gryffindor se pusiera así -Que dejes de una jodida vez de romperle el corazón a Jimmy -su voz suena como un ladrido de amenaza.

- Yo no le rompí el corazón a nadie Black, si tu amigo se piensa que...

- No me importa lo que digas Evans, te lo advierto, le haces algo malo a James y me encargaré con mis propias manos... -hacerle algo a James? pero si es el estúpido cazador de porquería el que se la pasa haciéndole la vida complicada a ella, el que se pasó seis años acosándola por los pasillos del colegio, molestándola, pidiéndole citas, molestando a Severus.

- No le hice nada a tu amigo y no tengo intenciones de hacerle nada, lo único que quiero es mantenerlo lejos mio y de mi jodida vida, así que puedes decirle a tu amigo, que si quiere permanecer intacto, no vuelva a dirigirme la jodida palabra.

- Oh, te aseguro que te dejará en paz, no sé que le habrás dicho esta vez Evans, pero te aseguro que lo mantendrás alejado de tí. -hielo. hielo seco que se craquea en su pecho. un bloque de témpano se desprende de los ojos de Sirius Black y algo adentro de Lily se despedaza. Se queda estática mientras ve al chico alejarse por el pasillo y doblar a la izquierda, no se vuelve a mirarla, no le dice nada más... ha sido demasiado claro.

Lily Evans se estremece y reanuda la marcha.. sabe perfectamente bien de qué estaba hablando Sirius. Esa misma mañana estaba subiendo a la lechuzería cuando se encontró con James Potter, con James-ojos-perfectamente-avellanos-Potter, que iba demasiado apurado como para darse cuenta de que había alguien en la puerta antes de chocarla y hacerla caer al piso, a ella y a todos los libros y papeles que llevaba en la mano.

- Lo siento Lily...

- Qué diablos está mal en tu cabeza Potter, qué piensas que puedes...

- Realmente lo siento Lily, no te he visto

- Yo lo siento por tí, porque eres un inmaduro Potter, porque piensas que el mundo gira al rededor tuyo y estás tan ocupado mirándote el ombligo todo el día que ni siquiera ves por dónde vas, yo lo siento por tí, porque me das lástima! me das asco! me das repugnancia! eres el ser humano más despreciable que he conocido! -y hubiera seguido, de no ser porque vio como los ojos del buscador de Gryffindor se iban apagando con cada palabra. Y ella empezó a arrepentirse, quería volver a ver ese brillo tras las gafas que tanto le gustaban, tan en el fondo de su alma, tan pero tan en el fondo que no se animaba ni siquiera a aceptarlo.. porque no quería gritarle, oh si, pero lo que quería gritarle era otra cosa, que dejara de invitarla a salir, que la besara de una vez, que la dejara sin opción, que la acorralara contra la pared ahí mismo y la besara hasta quedarse sin aliento.

James se había limitado a mirarla en silencio e irse, caminando lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin darse vuelta, sin dedicarle una sonrisa de las de siempre, sin prometerle que volvería a verla pronto. Se había ido dejando un vació horrible en el pecho de la pelirroja.

¿Debería buscarlo? ¿Debería decirle que lo sentía, que sentía haber sido tan grosera y mal educada y desagradecida? ¿Debería decirle que mentía, que llevaba meses mintiendo, rechazado al morocho cuando lo que en verdad quería era que la tomara entre sus brazos fuertes? ¿Cómo decirle que tenía miedo? ¿Cómo podría Lily Evans la prefecta perfecta hablar de miedo y admitir que por primera vez en su vida lo que en verdad sentía era miedo?

Pero antes de poder seguir pensando, la pelirroja hecha a correr por donde vio irse a Sirius Black, lo busca a él por algún motivo, porque quizás pueda ayudarla, por ridiculo que sea, necesita ayuda, necesita que alguien la golpee o algo y por ahí Sirius se ofrece... baja un tramo de escaleras y gira por el corredor hacia la derecha. Lo ve hacia el final del corredor y llega a su lado sin aliento

- Black... espera -el chico no parece tener intenciones de esperar -Sirius, aguarda, por favor... -y no sabe si es que esucha su nombre de pila en los labios desesperados de la chica o si es porque pidió por favor, pero se detiene y la mira, le concede unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y la mira detenidamente.

- Yo... pienso que necesito ayuda

- Y cómo piensas que yo puedo ayudarte después de lo que has hecho

- Pienso que quizás necesito un buen golpe en algún lugar del cuerpo -dice Lily, es todo lo que se le ocurre. El chico no ríe, no sonrie.. la mira con una ceja en alto. Y Lily se estremece, en verdad que da miedo. Suspira -Mira yo no sé cómo decirlo... no creo que me salga, está todo atorado aquí -dice mientras señala su pecho

- A mi no es a quien debes decirle algo. Le debes una disculpa

- Yo...

- ¿Sabés qué Evans? Tú te lo pierdes... eres tan obstinada y orgullosa que no puedes ver más allá de las superficies, tu te pierdes de tener al lado a alguien como James, te lo pierdes por orgullosa, porque no te animas a conocerlo, porque no puedes ver cómo el es en realidad... le hiciste un favor hoy, quizás de una buena vez se olvide de tí y se busque a alguien que lo merezca, porque tú no te mereces nada de él. -y es verdad, Lily lo sabe, Lily se acaba de dar cuenta de que dejó pasar demasiado tiempo, de que en verdad esa mañana hirió los sentimientos del hombre que había dedicado todas sus mañanas a saludarla con un alegre Buenos días Lily cada vez que entraba al Gran Salón, a ese hombre que la había protegido mientras los Slytherins se mofaban de que era una sangre sucia, el hombre que pondría algo más que una mano en el fuego por sus hermanos y amigos. Cierra los ojos a su pesar. Una lagrima escurridiza se resbala por el lagrimal, recorre su mejilla y se suelta en el contorno de su mandíbula para estallar en el suelo de piedra del pasillo.

- Supongo que es demasiado tarde... -su voz en un susurro de hielo lleno de temor y angustia, siente que todo está perdido, siente que está en un andén de tren y el ferrocarril se ha marchado para siempre.

- Puede ser, pero nunca es tarde para demostrar que eres una merecida Gryffindor y que puedes enfrentar tus miedos Evans, más allá de lo que pueda pasar... además si no hablas y desahogas todo lo que tienes dentro uno de estos días vas a reventar -agrega con burla, y el ambiente se vuelve más ligero. La pelirroja sonríe un poco

- ¿Tienes idea dónde puedo encontrarlo? - Y Sirus sonríe, porque el piensa, el sabe, muy en el fondo, que nada está perdido, que quizás nunca nadie lo admita pero el acaba de cambiar el curso de sus vidas, no sólo la de James y Lily, también la suya. Sus ojos plateados y perrunos sonríen y brillan casi himnotizando a la chica... una sonrisa que deja entrever sus colmillos caninos.

- Ahogando penas sobre su escoba -le dice, hunde sus manos en los bolsillos y hace una seña con la cabeza -andando pelirroja.

Bajan las escaleras de todo el castillo mientras caminan rápido. Lily intenta concentrarse, intenta pensar en qué decir, y el chico a su lado nota su nerviosismo, porque él sabe que Evans, cuando mueve las manos así, es porque está nerviosa.

- Relájate Evans

- No me digas que me relaje... -suspira - ¿Qué diablos voy a decirle?

- Que lo quieres

- No lo quiero

- Que eres una obstinada que no quería ver la realidad, que tienes una psíquis jodidamente negadora, que quieres tener el control de todo, incluído tus emociones, y que arriesgarse en una situación así sería lo mismo que saltar al lago en una noche de invierno para ver qué hay en el fondo. -y Lily lo mira con una ceja en alto, e intenta recordar algo de lo que dice pero no es momento para recordar nada, o eso le dice el nudo que se revuelve en su estómago.

Salen por la puerta principal y se dirigen al campo de Quidditch.. Lily puede ver una pequeña figura trazando piruetas en el aire, frena de golpe en el momento en que siente que un animal encerrado acaba de patear en su pecho

- Diablos... -murmura

- Tú puedes Evans -la alienta Sirius, y le da una palmada en la espalda. Lily respira hondo y entra al campo de quidditch sóla, repitiéndose a sí misma que es una Gryffindor, que tiene que enfrentar sus miedos, que qué pensaría Godric Gryffindor si se enterara de esto, que qué le diría a sus propios hijos algún día... Entecierra los ojos cuando mira hacia el cielo, el sol no la deja ver bien, pero distingue a lo lejos la figura de James que vuela.

- ¡Potter! -grita, en vano -¡Potter podrías bajar por favor? necesito hablarte!

- Has dicho suficiente Evans! -su voz rasga su pecho.

- No, no ha sido suficiente, baja por favor!

- Ya sé todo lo que necesitaba saber, ahora puedes estar segura de que no volveré a molestarte

- No, no sabes todo lo que necesitas saber. Siento mucho lo que dije hoy Potter, baja de ahí para que podamos hablar antes de que me arrepienta de estar haciéndolo. Por favor -y el chico duda, pero después de unos segundos desciende hasta tener los pies sobre el pasto verde del campo, se queda parado a un metro de distancia de ella. Lily puede ver como sus ojos todavía siguen apagados y su pelo en todas direcciones ha quedado todavía más desordenado por el viento.

- ¿Y bien?

- Yo.. lo siento Potter, no tendría que haber dicho esas cosas

- Está perfectamente bien Evans, has dicho la verdad de tus sentimientos, no tienes que disculparte por ello -sus dientes se aprietan y su mandíbula de marca

- No es cierto, yo... no pienso en las cosas que dije y... bueno yo... - Se muerde el labio inferior, siente que hay una bestia en su estómago que no para de patear, siente que la sangre corre por sus venas, pero lo dice, cierra los ojos con fuerza y lo dice - Tengo tanto miedo Potter -pero su voz es tan baja que el chico no logra escuchar. Se acerca un poco más a ella y le pide que lo repita. Lily suelta un suspiro y mira al suelo - Tengo tanto miedo, James -y él no dice nada, se queda mirandola con el entrecejo fruncido, no entiende..

- ¿Miedo? -pregunta, miedo a qué, miedo a quién

- Miedo a todo, básicamente, pero más que nada temo brutamente que me rompan el corazón.. y tú James Potter eres bastante conocido en este castillo por haber sabido romper corazones y yo no..

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que intentas decirme? -la mira confundido

- Que eres mi salto olímpico a aguas profundas y oscuras... - silencio y algo más que parece ser esperanza, porque el chico no entiende qué es eso del salto olímpico pero ve que Lily está nerviosa, porque todavía mueve sus manos así -Que me gustas Potter, me gustas mucho pero no quiero que me lastimes, no quiero ser un capricho tuyo y nada más, no quiero que me des un beso y te vayas a buscar a otra, no quiero que piensen eso de mí, no quiero que hablen de mí, no quiero que me rompas el corazón Potter, verdaderamente...

- Evans, necesitas respirar - se miran en silencio, Lily se inquieta, se muerde el labio inferior, el se acerca un poco más a ella, sus ojos tienen un brillo extraño, tienen duda, se preguntan un millón de cosas, y brillan también, por miedo -Si me conocieras... si tan sólo te tomaras el tiempo para conocerme, sabrías que jamás sería capaz de lastimarte. No eres un capricho, jamás lo fuiste y jamás lo serás. Lily te quise siempre, y fui yo quien salió lastimado esta mañana, y soy yo el que no quiere volver a sufrir así. Basta una palabra tuya para alejarme por siempre Evans... es la última oportunidad... tú dirás.

Y en ese preciso momento el pasto y el cielo de escocia se evaporan bajo los pies de Lily Evans que jamás sintió tanto vértigo en su vida. Y qué carajos, piensa, mientras acorta la distancia que hay entre los dos. Toma su mano, James deja caer su escoba, la mira fijo a los ojos, es miedo y ansias al mismo tiempo, es todo o es nada. Y el la busca, la espera, a centímetros de distancia sus ojos se encuentran. James apoya su frente contra la de ella y cierra los ojos. Espera, como pidiendo permiso, espera para besarla de una jodida vez, pero ella no dice nada, no se acerca ni se aleja, así que James toma su rostro con sus manos y se inclina sobre sus labios. Es un beso de fuego, piensa Lily, y qué mejor que quemarse. Rodea su cuello con sus brazos, no quiere que la suelte jamás. James la aprieta contra su cuerpo, la abraza fuerte, hunde sus manos en su pelo rojo, se sacia, sacia la sed que ha estado sintiendo todos estos años. Hasta que una voz estalla en un ladrido desde las tribunas

- Bravo! -grita Sirius Black, mientras se retuerce de la risa. Y no sabe que en ese mismo momento, los dos chicos que se encuentran mirándolo sonriéntes y vergonzosos desde el pasto saben muy bien que fue él quien cambió el rumbo de sus vidas por siempre. Y cuando unos minutos después los tres caminan hacia el castillo y James le pregunta qué era eso del salto olímpico, la pelirroja y su mejor amigo se miran sonrientes y misteriosos, y no le dicen nada pero no importa, porque lo que sea que signifique ser un salto olímpico dio resultado. Y lo que Sirius tampoco sabe, cuando los deja sólos en la sala común, es que ambos lo ven alejarse de espaldas y piensan que lo quieren cerca, tan cerca que tendrá un cuarto en su casa cuando salgan de Hogwarts.

* * *

Nunca es feo recibir un Review.

**Jeid.**


End file.
